


Good Dog

by UmiAzuma



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Animal Abuse, Animal POV, Dog Fighting, Dogs, Frank and Frank, Frank and his dog Frank, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, dog POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Frank is a good dog. His human told him so.





	Good Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a dog on Instagram called Frank the Tank and now I imagined Frank adopting a dog named Frank
> 
> Frank the doggo is abused but not by Frank.

Frank liked to think he was a good dog.

  
He did what his master said and fought those other dogs because his master told him he had to. He'd get pets and treats when the dogs stopped moving. His master said he was a good dog.

  
Frank had vague memories of having a mother, of having siblings. Now all his memories were of fighting other dogs, sometimes bigger and mean looking, sometimes small and terrified. Those were the worst, they didn't want to do it, and Frank didn't want to hurt them, but his master said it was them or Frank. And Frank was a good dog.

  
One day some people came into his master’s house and took him with chains in his hands. Frank wondered why they put a muzzle on him and not his master. He only ever bit people when his master said he had to.

  
They put him in a cage with a bunch of other dogs. One of them said he came from the streets, another said she'd been found under a house, she said at least her babies would be born in a warm place this time. Said she'd had at least forty babies in her life and most of them were probably dead. Frank whined, he wasn't supposed to be here.

  
A doctor came to look at Frank. He'd seen vets before, when he was a puppy. The vet said he had a few scars but was healthy and young enough that he could be trained to be good with other dogs. They took Frank to another place with cages but also with a yard where he could run and exercise.

  
Frank got to meet other dogs, dogs who had also lost their master. One of them, an old grey thing who was more wrinkles than dog, said he had been in a fighting ring most of his life, until he was too old to fight and his master dropped him here. Frank would spend a lot of time with old Jim. He was a good dog.

  
The people who worked there said Frank was very good with other dogs. Frank tried to be very social. Sometimes he’d dream about the fights and get scared and sit in a corner. He didn't want to hurt the other dogs.

  
Frank liked the other dogs, nobody there told him to hurt them, and they liked him back, none of them was told to hurt Frank.

  
One day Frank heard someone come close to his cage. An older gentleman had taken Jim with him a few days ago, and Frank wanted to be on his own for a while, the other dogs were outside playing when the person came close to his cage, followed by a nervous human who worked here.

  
“We have other dogs but you see, he's not too social, and he's not a good looking dog.”

  
“Don't care about looks, ma'am.” The human said, Frank tilted his head and looked at him. The human was tall and looked mean, kind of like his old master. “What's his story?”

  
“He was rescued from someone who used him for fights. But he's good with other dogs and so far he hasn't attacked anyone. He's housebroken, very good with commands, but he has PTSD.”

  
The human grunted and poked two fingers into Frank's cage, Frank sniffed them. They smelled like… human. He seemed like a nice human with a mean face, maybe.

  
“What's his name?” The human asked.

  
“His owner had named him Frank, but you can name him whatever you want, really.”

  
“Nah, think I'll keep it, it suits him.” The human opened the cage and walked in, crouching in front of Frank and petting his head. “Hey, Frank.”

  
The human took Frank with a leash and bought him a bowl and had a plaque made for him. Ada and her puppies saw him off with wagging tails and happy faces. One of the humans working there smushed Frank's face and cried. She said Frank was a good dog.

  
Frank knew this. His old master used to say he was a good dog too.

  
The human put Frank inside a black van, Frank sniffed around, they went around town until they reached a big building. A small human lady came out of another door and greeted them.

  
“Mister Castle.” She said. “A dog?”

  
“Someone broke in, thought I could use a guard dog.”

  
“I see. He looks very mean.”

  
“He won't bite you, ma'am, don't worry.”

  
Frank was taken to his new human's house, and he sniffed around curiously. This was better than his old master's trailer park home. His new master patted the couch and Frank jumped on it, he was rewarded with lots of pets. This human was good.

  
His new human said his name was also Frank, and that was very funny because he was named Frank! Human Frank gave him treats and pets and never asked him to fight other dogs. The orange cat that came by sometimes said dogs weren't supposed to fight other dogs, if humans wanted money, they should work for it. Frank didn't know what money was, but Red the cat seemed to know a lot of things Frank didn't know.

  
Sometimes human Frank would take him around the city, to look at tall buildings. Frank would sit by his human's side and watch as he constructed weapons and shot them here and there. Human Frank said the people he shot were bad, like his old master.

  
This one time another human showed up and fought his new master, and Frank bit him to make him let go. The new human hit him with a stick several times until human Frank pointed at him with a gun and told him to stop hitting Frank or he'd be sorry.

  
They sat quietly on the rooftop after that. Human Frank fixed where Frank had bit the other human, said Frank was a good dog, but he wasn't supposed to bite the Devil.

  
“What's his name?” The new human said.

  
“Frank.” Human Frank said. The new human snorted.

  
“Of course it is.”

  
“I didn't name him!”

  
“But it suits him.” Frank went to sniff the new human's hand, he smelled weird, humans were strange. “He's a good dog, I suppose.”

  
Frank licked the new human's fingers. Humans were strange, but this was a good one.

  
Dogs know these kinds of things.


End file.
